Long Distance Phone Call
by AeryonSun
Summary: Set a while after 'In The Dark Future of Our Lives'. Sparky calls Trixie while she is away at college and gives her the shock of her life. ONE SHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish it to appear that I am the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all products related thereof.

AN: This fic is set after "In The Dark Future of Our Lives". It is not necessary to read that one to understand this one, but it might make more sense if you had a basis as to how Trixie and Sparky's relationship started. Also, it would help with the character description. This is set well after the series so Trixie as well as Sparky has changed considerably. Personality wise as well as physically. This is a One-Shot. Please enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trixie was grateful that this semester she had a roommate that saw the importance of studying just as much as she did. That way she could study in her room wearing her pajamas instead of having to walk down to the library. There was only one desk in the room and the girls had a silent rule that whoever sat down first had the desk for the evening. Trixie had won this night and relished sitting at the desk instead of sprawling out on the bed like her friend was doing now. The room was filled with the soft sound of Mozart and the girls had placed a gentle smelling plug in air freshener in the wall for a more relaxing atmosphere. It was at times like these, soft music, soothing aroma, and a cup of warm cocoa, that Trixie loved, so she was slightly annoyed when the phone rang.

Her roommate rolled over and picked it up, " Hello, this is Alana...Oh hey! How are you? I'm good thanks! Yeah, she's here, but she's studying," Alana peeked at Trixie who had turned around to listen to the conversation, then she let out a small chuckle, " I would, but when she is studying she gets into this zen state of udder peace and tranquillity–what! You don't even know me! You can't call me that!" another chuckle, "Okay, okay...I'll stop giving you a hard time! Here she is."

Alana walked over to Trixie and gave her the cordless phone. Trixie frowned in a silent question of 'who is it?', but Alana just shrugged. Trixie took the phone and spoke, " Yes?"

" Hello baby girl."

Trixie beamed, " Hey Sparky!" she winced, she didn't mean to sound _that_ excited.

She heard his soft laugh, apparently her joy was evident to him as well, " I missed you too."

Trixie's grin seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face, " How are you?"

Sparky's smile could be heard through his voice, " I'm good I guess. Would be better if you were here though. Kinda miss your presence and all..."

Trixie blushed, Sparky wasn't normally that open, he only really spoke his mind when he was angry or horny, " How Speed?"

" He's great."

" No...I mean...how is he about us?"

Sparky laughed, " He's cool, he had a hard time believing that I would actually carry on a long distance relationship though. He thought this was just a novelty for me."

Trixie frowned, " And somehow he knows that is not the case now?"

" Yep."

Trixie smirked, " Spit it out. What did you say to him to convince him?"

Sparky sighed, " I can't...just trust me."

" Sparky..." Trixie said his name with a soft whine as a slight breathy-ness.

She heard Sparky clear his throat, " Don't say my name like that...not when you are way over there."

Trixie giggled, " Then spit it out! What did you do?"

" I...I got you something."

" What? Oh, tell me please!"

Sparky chuckled, " Why won't you wait and be surprised? Your birthday is only two days away. You will get it then...I promise!"

" Sparky..." the breathy-ness was back, " please baby...please don't leave me like this."

Sparky felt a tingle run down his spine and a warmth creep into his groin, " Dammit Trixie, stop. You are going to have to wait...no matter what you say." Sparky sighed, " Or how you say it."

Trixie giggled, " Are you sure?"

" Trixie it's not the best idea to give a man a long distance hard-on."

" Why?" she pouted, " You going to find release with another?"

Sparky's brows furrowed, " You really don't believe that do you?"

" Well...we haven't seen each other in a while..."

" Shut-up," the displeasure in his voice was evident, " I wouldn't do that to you. That really wasn't fair..."

" Sorry, sorry...I didn't mean. Well, tell me what you meant by 'not a good idea' then."

Sparky groaned, " I was going to try and surprise you, but you just won't let me will you. I got you a diamond ring. It's not an engagement ring or anything, just something I thought you would like. I was going to come up there and give it to you in person."

Trixie smiled, " Really! I would love that!"

Sparky snorted, " Well, that was the plan...but if you truly think I would screw around on you then...no...I'll stay here."

Trixie frowned, " No, no, no! You can't! I mean I'm sorry...but what does this have to do with your hard-on?"

Alana looked up from her studies with a raised brow.

Sparky laughed, " If you keep teasing me then all I'm going to want to do is fuck you all weekend and all the romance will be lost. If you behave then I can actually make love to you."

Trixie shuddered then waved for Alana to come share the phone with her. Alana got up slowly and tippy toed over to the phone, Trixie shifted the receiver and soon the two women could both hear Sparky.

Trixie licked her lips before she spoke, " You want to make love to me?"

Sparky smiled gently, " Of course...I mean that is what I thought we were doing..."

" Yes, yes it was, but I wasn't sure that you thought so too."

Sparky sighed, " Well, yeah...I mean...dammit Trix."

" What?" Trixie's brows rose in slight confusion.

" I won't say it," Sparky spoke flatly, " Not until Alana goes back to her books?"

" What do you mean?" Trixie looked over at her friend.

Sparky smirked, " Alana sounds like an asthmatic running a marathon."

Alana gasped, " Screw you!" she stood and walked back to the bed, flopping down rather ungracefully.

" She gone now..."

" I know," Sparky chuckled, " I can hear you now instead of her raggedy ass breath."

" Sparky be nice!" she let out a laugh anyway.

" So...I will see you in two days then?"

Trixie smiled, " Oh, yes please! I would really like that! I want to show you this great coffee shop I found."

" Great, I'll see you then! Bye baby girl."

Trixie frowned, " Um...bye..."

Sparky smiled, " Don't study too hard you need your rest."

" I won't, promise..."

Sparky held on for a while listening to his girlfriend's labored breathing. He shook his head with a smile then decided that if he didn't want to be teased he shouldn't tease her either. Struggling through the nervousness he didn't realize he had he whispered, " I love you. Goodnight."

Trixie straightened knocking the chair down with a noisy bang and holding in a squeal, but not her bright smile answered, " Yeah!..I mean, me too!..I mean...well..."

Sparky laughed then hung up the phone.

Alana stood and walked up to her friend, Trixie twirled around and grasping her roommate's hands let out her squeal. The two of them then proceeded to jump in place like giddy children playing a favorite game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: If you have never read my first story then I am sure you still have the picture of the old nerdy Sparky in your head from the t.v. series. Trust me in my story he has developed into a gorgeous young man. He was a late bloomer! Please review, it's like calcium...they make me grow big and strong!

-AeryonSun


End file.
